Lost Love-
by Pally Mon
Summary: Mimi longs for someone who understands her in life. Who will it be???
1. Default Chapter Title

Hi, I'm Pally Mon! I'm new to making fanfics, so please give me some hints or comments. I don't own digimon, but Leonamon is mine. The little ** things are thing that I'm saying. Now, enjoy the story!

Lost Love

By: Pally Mon

One day, in the digital world, the digidestined had settled down for the night. They all had battled several monsters that day , so they were all bushed out. Mimi, however, seemed not too tired.

"I wonder if we'll ever beat that Piedmon." She thought aloud. "What do you all think?" Mimi asked. But when she turned around to see the group, all she saw was that they were all asleep. "Oh, sorry, I guess I need to be quiet. I'll find some place where I can think." Mimi pondered.

With that, Mimi got up {Being very careful, so she didn't wake Tanemon.} And headed to a nearby forest.

Matt looked up from where he and Gabumon were standing guard and said, " Whoa, I must've dosed off!" Matt looked to see if everyone was where they were supposed to be, but found that Mimi had disappeared. "Ah, Mimi! Where did you run off to?" Matt thought of waking they others, but they were all sleeping so peacefully. Mimi has been awful quiet for the past several days, Matt thought to himself. 

Maybe she has something on her mind. Maybe she went off into those woods. He thought. 

So, Matt went off to find Mimi. 

Mimi sat down on the ground next to a gently, flowing, waterfall. " It's awful pretty back here. I should really show this place to the others. Especially Tanemon, she would absolutely adore it!" Mimi took of her hat and placed it neatly beside her. I wish I had someone who really understands me. Sora and Palmon are both great, and they do understand me, but not really!" "Who am I kidding, I don't even understand myself! Everyone thinks I'm the spoiled, dumb kid on the team, but I only act like that because I'm lonely!"

Mimi laid down on her back, and looked up at the stars. " Wow, they're so many of them! And they're also very pretty!" I think I'll just stay here for the night. 

Matt wondered through the forest, calling, "Mimi! Mimi! Where are you?!" But he had no luck.

All of a sudden, he came upon a beautiful waterfall , and saw something laying near the water looking at the sky. Could it be? Thought Matt. Matt saw a beautiful figure with hazel eyes staring at the sky intently.

The figure seemed depressed over something. 

Mimi heard something come up behind her. Startled, she jumped up and saw Matt, right behind her.

"Matt! What are you doing here?" Mimi asked. Matt felt his face flush with heat. " Well, I saw that you had left the camp, and I got worried , so I came to look for you." "You were worried?" Mimi asked.

"Well, since I'm on duty tonight, it was my job to make sure everyone is safe." Said Matt.

" Oh , yeah." Drat! Mimi thought. Matt sat down by Mimi. "Now, tell me what's the matter."

"Well," Mimi started off, "I really don't know, maybe I'm just worrying too much. I know that I'm worried that we won't be able to beat Piedmon, and that we all will get hurt. It's not the same Digi-world we started off with Matt, we could seriously be hurt!"

Mimi's crest began to glow a bright green, as did Matt's.

"Mimi, we don't have the same digimon we started out with either. Instead of them digivolving once, they're digivolving 3 times! Like yesterday, Lillymon digivolved to Rosemon! You cared so much for T.K and Kari that you risked your life to save them! I forgot to thank you for saving T.K. I don't know what I'd do without him!" Matt said. " But look at your crest! You're only thinking about the safety of our friends!"

Mimi looked down at her crest. He was right! She was only thinking about her friends! That reminded her of what had happened yesterday.

Flashback

Tai and co. were walking through a forest when all of a sudden, " RROOOOAAARRRR!!!!!!" 

"Oh no! It Leonamon!" Tentomon exclaimed. "Leonamon , who's that?" Joe asked. " Let me look in my pc, Joe.." answered Izzy. 

Leonamon: Leomon's sister. She is usually very kind, but something's made her go crazy!" Izzy said. 

"RRROOAAARRR! You digidestined must be destroyed! I must obey MetalSeadramon's orders! 

PSYCHIC BLAST!! HA!"

" Everyone , split up! NOW!" Yelled Tai. The digidestined barely missed the attack.

Sora, Tai, Agumon, and Biyomon , ran to the north. Joe, Matt, Izzy, Tentomon, Gabumon, and Gomamon ranto the East, while Mimi, Kari, T.K, Palmon, Gatomon, and Patamon ran to the West.

"Leonamon , follow the children that have the Gotamon and Patamon. They are weak." Metalseadramon

ordered. " Yes, master." Leonamon answered. And off she went.

Tai and Sora ran about half a mile before they stopped and realized they weren't being followed. 

" Oh, Tai, we have to go back!" Sora exclaimed. " No, Sora, we'll only get in the way." Tai answered.

" Sora, will the others be okay?" Biyomon asked. Sora looked down to her faithful Digimon and said,

" Boy, I sure hope so Bi."

Joe, Izzy, Matt, Gomamon, Gabumon, and Tentomon were running until they were far enough from the scene. " I guess were not being followed anymore." Joe said. "T.K, are you okay? T.K? T.K?!" Matt looked around in horror as he noticed that his baby brother was off, alone , somewhere. " I'm going to look for T.K." Matt exclaimed. " NO, Matt. If you go out there, you'll be in danger." Izzy explained. "But.. T.K……" "Matt, don't worry . He's not alone. Just as we started running , I saw Mimi leave Tai and Sora and go with T.K and Kari. Mimi knew you would be worried, so I guess, she went to protect them." Gabumon said. After hearing this, Matt calmed down. " I guess you're right , Gabumon. Mimi has the crest of Sincerity, she cares for both of them, so I know she'll keep them safe." Matt couldn't believe he was saying this. Mimi, the bold and corageous one? What am I saying?! Do I like Mimi or something?! Why am I making a big deal out of this?! Matt just shrugged it off and looked off to the way the others had run.

" I can't run anymore, Kari!" Said T.K. "Neither can I." Said Kari. They both stopped and gasped for air.

"T.K! Kari! Get up! We can't stop! Leonamon right behind us!" Patamon Cried. " Look, here comes Mimi!" Gatomon exclaimed. Mimi came up behind T.K and Kari and swooped down and picked both of them up, and kept On running. Patamon and Gatomon stood there , stunned at what had just happened, while Palmon came and said, " Well, come on! Don't just stand here! Let's go!" " Right!" Said Patamon and Gatomon.

T.K and Kari looked up at Mimi, who was consentrating on running forward. " Mimi, you .. saved us! Thank you!" Said T.K. Mimi looked down at T.K and said, You're welcome, but we're not out of the woods yet! Mimi mumbled. T.K thought, boy! Mimi's changed! I didn't even know she was athletic! Kari looked at the ground. Mimi was a FAST runner. Palmon, Patamon, and Gatomon were about two miles back, running with all their might. Mimi suddenly stopped, and looked around for a good hiding spot.

Mimi found a small hole in a tree that would hold about 5 people about T. K's height. "Perfect! All 5 of them can fit in here!" Mimi went back to where she left T.K and Kari, and she swooped them up once again, and placed them in the tree. It was such a good hiding place Mimi almost couldn't find it herself. 

Now, you two stay here. Okay? " Mimi told them. " Okay." They both replied. Just as Mimi turned to leave, Kari added, " Thanks again for saving us. We wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you." 

Mimi gave them both a hug. "I couldn't let anything happen to you, I care for you too much! Besides, what would your brothers say? Now, I'll be right back." Mimi said. 

Mimi walked back out into the open where the digimon where and told them that they were safely hidden. " Thank you Mimi! You're a lifesaver!" Said Gatomon. " No, I was just doing the right thing."

" I'm very proud of you M…..AHHHHH!" Palmon yelled. The group turned to see Leonamon, staring them down. So, you are the holder of the Sincerity crest? I guess I should get rid of you too. Leonamon started to grab for Mimi when her crest glowed a bright green,. " I won't let you hurt anyone!" Mimi yelled. " Don't worry, Mimi. I'll teach this punk the true meaning of Sincerity!" Palmon said.

PALMON WARP –DIGIVOLVE TO….

TOGEMON….

LILLYMON…

ROSEMON!!!

Rosemon was a beautiful, shapely woman that wore a red suit that exposed some of her stomach. She had long black boots that came up to her thighs, which had red on the top. The lilly that was on her head was replaced with a beautiful rose . Her long , green hair had become wavy strands of blonde. And her wings were replaced with a long black cape. On her arms were long, black, gloves that had a streak of red on them. 

" I don't think so pal!" Rosemon cried. SOLAR SUN SHOCK! 

Rosemon raised her hands to the air, as they glowed with sunlight. Rosemon then thrusted her arms in front of her and hit Loenamon with a nasty blow. Leonamon growled with pain, as she went sailing though the air. 

All the digdestined and their digimon looked up to the sky, and saw Leonamon burnt to a crisp, flying through the air. "Hey let's follow that beam! I bet it came from Mimi and Palmon!" Tai yelled. "Right!" Answered Sora. And off Tai, Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon went to find Mimi.

Matt and co. were sitting on the ground, when they saw Leonamon fly through the air. Matt stood up and yelled, "LOOK EVERYBODY! LET'S GO FIND MIMI!" All the others looked up and trailed after Matt, who was running a mile a minute.

"Wow, Rosemon, you were great! I'm really proud of you!" Rosemon looked down at Mimi, and said, "Don't thank me, Mimi. You had so much love for us, that I had to digivolve. " " Oh, that reminds me!" Mimi got up and ran to the tree where T.K and Kari were. As soon as she opened the hole, both T.K and Kari jumped on her and gave her a big hug. "Thanks Mimi! You're the big sister I never had!" Said Kari. "Yeah, me too!" Said T.K.

At that same moment, Tai , Sora , Biyomon, and Agumon came to up To Mimi and co. 

"MIMI! YOU'RE A HERO! Sora yelled. Tai and Sora joined in the big hug. After they all broke away, 

Matt, Joe, and Izzy plowed Mimi down and complemented her bravery. After the excitement was over, they had a ton of questions for her.

" I have one question, HOW did you do it?" Tai asked. Mimi shrugged, "It's a long story!" All the digimon looked up at Rosemon and talked to her.

Matt went to his little brother and asked him, " Are you okay?" " Matt, I'm fine. Mimi made sure we were safe by putting us in a little spot in a tree that she had found." T.K explained. "Wow, what a woman." Said Matt. " What did you say Matt? I couldn't hear you." Asked T.K. Matt blushed and said, "Uhhhh…nothing!"

"Wow, Palmon, you digivolved." Said Gomamon. "Yeah, I like it! What?!" Rosemon began to glow.

Rosemon began to shrink. Mimi saw this and ran over to pick up Rosemon, who was now, Tanemon.

" Are you okay, Tanemon?" Mimi asked. " Yes, I'm just a little tired." Tanemon answered. " Well, you just rest in my arms okay?" Mimi said lovingly. " Okay." Said Tanemon. What a day! Mimi thought to herself.

End Flashback

Matt looked at Mimi, who was lost in her thoughts. " You know, I never thanked you for saving T.K" Matt said. Mimi looked at Matt. " You don't have to thank me, Matt" Mimi answered. "NO Mimi, I do." Now or never , Matt. He said to himself. Matt scooted closer to Mimi and cupped her chin with his hand, and gave her a long kiss. Mimi couldn't believe it. Matt liked her! She was so glad, because she had a crush on him from the start. 

As they broke away, they were both out of breath. " Mimi…" Matt said. " I love you. You're sweet, beautiful, loving, caring, and I've loved you ever since I first saw you." "Oh, Matt, I love you too! I always have! You're handsome, talented, brave, and a good leader." Mimi said. " Really?!" Matt asked, Mimi nodded her head and came close to Matt and kissed him. Mimi put her arms around Matt's neck, while Matt put his arms around Mimi and held her tight. Never wanting to let her go.

So this is what love is like! Matt thought. Matt felt his heart speed up, and he found his hands going up and down Mimi's body. She didn't seem to mind though. Matt and Mimi looked at each other and blushed a bright red. " Matt, look at your crest!" Said Mimi. Matt looked at HIS crest. It was glowing a bright blue, While Mimi's was glowing a bright green! Boy, thought Matt. NOTHING can ruin this moment! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

* * * * * * * * *

"Huh? Mimi? Where did you go?" Tanemon asked. Tanemon got up frantically and looked around the camp for Mimi… Then she realized that Mimi wasn't the only one missing. "Hey, Matt's gone too!" Tanemon cried. Tanemon saw Gabumon sleeping where Matt had once been. "Gabumon, Gabumon, wake up! Matt and Mimi are missing!" Gabumon slowly got up and looked Tanemon in the eye. " But Tanemon , Matt's right …..Matt! Oh my gosh , Matt!" Gabumon quickly got worried, and started to wake the others. "Gabumon, NO! Don't wake them!" Tanemon yelled. "Why not?" Asked Gabumon. " Well, Matt and Mimi are our humans, right?" "Right. So?" "So, we should be the ones to find them! Besides, it's really late!" Tanemon explained. "You're right! Let's go find them!" Gabumon said. 

"MIMI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Tanemon called. "MATT? MATT CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Gabumon yelled. Suddenly they heard a loud scream off in the distance. "MATT! THAT WAS MATT'S VOICE!" Gabumon explained. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" "MIMI!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I've got you now digidestined!" Piedmon yelled. " Not if I can help it!" Said Matt standing protectively in front of Mimi. Matt grabbed Mimi by the hand and started running. But, he wasn't fast enough. Piedmon had grabbed Mimi and was trying to take her crest. Mimi screamed in pain, as Piedmon squeezed the life out of her. "MIMI!" Matt yelled. I've got to help her but how? He thought….

GABUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO…..

METALGARURUMON!!

TANEMON DIGIVOLVE TO 

PALMON!

PALMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO….

ROSEMON!!

"Hey you! Stay away from them!" Rosemon yelled. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Tanemon and Little Tsunomon. My, you two have grown soooo much! But you are still too weak to defeat me!" Piedmon yelled. " Well, we'll see about that! ICE WOLF CLAW!" Metalgarurumon yelled. Piedmon snickered and stuck Mimi right out in the path of the beam. "*gasp* MIMI! LOOK OUT!" Rosemon yelled. Rosemon ran up to Piedmon and snatched Mimi before she was hit with the beam. "NO!" Piedmon yelled. Piedmon fell to his knees, and held his stomach in pain. 

Foolish wolf , do you honestly think that could EVEN hurt me?! HA! SWORD SLASH!" Piedmon yelled.* **I don't know, I forgot Piedmon's attack! Sorry! * **Rosemon set Mimi down on the ground, and got back up to help Metalgarurumon. But on her way, she told Matt. "Matt, try to help Mimi out… She looks terrible! Oh, I wish the others were here. Go back to camp and wake the others. Tell them to come here and fight! I want YOU to stay with Mimi at the camp until she get better. Okay?" Rosemon asked

"Okay, but why me?" asked Matt. " Well, as you know, Mimi really seems to like you!" Rosemon said with a wink. "Now GO!" Rosemon ran back to Metalgarurmon to help him fight. 

Matt picked up Mimi and started to run. He felt Mimi stir in his arms. He stopped behind a tree and looked at Mimi. "Geez, she looks terrible! I think her insides were crushed. Man, I wish I would have done something. But it all happened so quick." Matt felt himself start to cry when all of a sudden. "M..Matt?"

Mimi called. Matt looked down at Mimi who looked as if she were in a lot of pain. " MIMI! Are you okay? How do you feel?" Mimi winced in pain as she said. " I..I'm fine… really…" " No, you're not! I've gotta get you back to the camp. Hold on Mimi." Said Matt.

"SOLAR SUN SHOCK!" Rosemon called out. Piedmon quickly moved out of the way, before he was hit. "Is that the best you can do, my pretty? HA! SWORD SLASH!" Piedmon yelled. The attack hit Rosemon and sent her flying to the ground. " Owwwww…" Ivymon said. "Are you alright Rosemon?" Metalgarurumon asked. " Yes, I'm fine…thanks" Rosemon answered as Metalgarurumon helped her up. Rosemon slightly blushed. She had a crush on Weregarurumon sometime ago.. as Lillymon. Metalgarurumon slightly blushed too. He thought Lillymon and Rosemon were total babes. * Yes there is some digi love in here and more of my stories. Exp: angemon and angewomon.. Nuttin' mushy! * "Where are those two?" Rosemon asked. Metalgarurmon shrugged. They both got up and continued to fight Piedmon.

Matt ran into camp yelling , " EVERYONE GET UP NOW!! PIEDMON'S ATTACKING !!! AND MIMI'S HURT!!!" Tai and co. looked up. 'Geez Matt, Could be louder? OH MY GOSH MIMI! Start explaining Matt! Tai yelled. Matt looked right at Tai and said, " She ran off in the woods for a while, and I went to find her. When I found her we just talked for a while and then Piedmon showed up. Tanemon and Gabumon showed up and digivolved to their mega forms to save us. Piedmon grabbed Mimi and was going to continue to hurt her until she gave up her crest, but Rosemon freed her. Rosemon told me to come back to get reinforcements and to take care of Mimi. Said Matt. "Oh, sorry man." Said Tai. "Matt, let me see Mimi real quick." Joe said. Matt looked at Joe with confusion. "Matt, my dad's a doctor. I can usually tell what is wrong with a patient." Joe explained. "OH! Sorry, here." Matt laid Mimi in front of Joe. Joe looked over Mimi like checking her pulse, feeling for a temp, etc.. "Hmmmm…" Said Joe. "What do you mean hmmm Joe? Will she be okay?" Kari asked. Joe said nothing. "Joe?" Sora asked. Joe looked at everyone and said, " I don't think she's gonna make it. Her internal organs are too badly damaged and she is unconscious.

I'm sorry everyone. She's slowly fading." "J-Joe?" Matt asked. "Yes?" asked Joe solemnly. "How l-long d-does she h-have?" Matt was on the verge of tears. He didn't care if everyone saw Mr. Cool crying. The one he loves is going to die. Matt awaited the answer from Joe. "I-I don't know, Matt. I d-don't know.." Joe had tears in his eyes. Mimi was always so kind and as Gomamon says , "charming." You could say that Joe had a little crush on her, but thought Mimi should be with Matt. *By George, I agree! ^^ * 

"Sniff..sniff.. I'm gonna miss her soo much. She's the big sister I never had." Cried T.K. "M-me too T.K!" Said Kari. "I'm gonna miss her too!" Cried Agumon. " Me too! She was a little ditsy, but she had a good heart!" Patamon said. "Yeah.." Replied Tentomon who was already crying. 

Tai looked at Mimi. She can't die! She can't! She's one of us! He thought. "Everyone! Mimi isn't dead yet! You're acting like she is! Don't give up hope! I know I won't let her die! There has to be a way!" Yelled Tai. Matt stood up and looked at Tai. He always wondered how Tai could handle situations. HE sometimes wished he had the crest of courage. You're right! We can't give up hope! Mimi will live! And I'll make sure of it!" Said Matt. "In the mean time, didn't you say that Rosemon and MetalGarurmon needed help?" Asked Izzy. "Oh yeah, that's right!" Answered Matt. "I'll stay here to watch over Mimi." Said Matt. "Matt. Don't you DARE let her die. Or you'll be in BIG trouble!" Said Tai. "Don't worry, Tai, it's in the bag." Matt said trying to smile. Matt watched all of the others dash off to fight Piedmon.

"M-Matt?" Mimi asked. Matt fell to Mimi's side instantly. "Mimi…" Matt said with his eyes starting to water. "M-Matt…Am..I going….to d-die?" Mimi asked. "NO! You're not going to d-die.." Matt choked out. Mimi looked deep into Matt's eyes. "Matt, I know you're lying." Mimi said calmly. Matt looked at Mimi. "Mimi, you can't leave me! I love y-you too much!" "Goodbye, Matt… I love you too…"Mimi closed her eyes . "Mimi? MIMI! NOOOOOOO! Mimi! You can't leave me!" Matt held Mimi in his arms crying. Matt's crest started to glow. A single teardrop fell from Matt's cheek and landed on Mimi's crest. Mimi's crest began to glow a bright green. Matt's crest shot out and covered Mimi along with her own crest. Mimi's insides were being patched up and she was returning to normal. The crests then returned to their tags. Mimi opened her big hazel eyes and smiled at Matt. "Hey…" She said. Matt could only sit and stare at what just happened. "Mimi! You're alright!" He yelled, as he hugged her. "Woah! Matt! I'll be fine." Said Mimi. Matt helped Mimi to her feet. "Now, let's go help the others!"

Metalgarurmon got up off the ground. "Man, I wish the others would hurry up!" Metalgarurmon looked up to see Rosemon trying to keep Piedmon off her. "Rosemon, my darling, we could rule the digiworld together side by side." Piedmon said. "In you're dreams, jerk! SOLAR SUN SHOCK! " Rosemon said, trying to free herself from Piedmon's grip. "Ha, Ha, missed me, missed me. Now you gotta kiss me!" Piedmon remarked. Metalgarurmon sneered. "NO ONE DOES THAT TO A LADY!" Metalgarurmon tackled Piedmon to the ground. "Oooohh… puppy wanna play?" Piedmon snickered. 

SOLAR SUN SHOCK!!!

"What the…AAAHHHH!!!!! Piedmon screamed as a beam of light crashed into his stomach. "It's about time you all got here!" Yelled Rosemon. "Sorry we're late!" Cried Sora. "Now, help us finish off this goon!" Cried Metalgarurmon. Tai snickered. "With…pleasure.. Go guys show 'em what we're made of!" "Right!" Yelled agumon.

AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…

WARGREYMON!!!

BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…

PHOENIXMON!!!

TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

HERCULESKABUTERIMON!!!

GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…

MARINEANGEMON!!!

GATOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…

MAGNADRAMON!!!

PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..

HOLYANGEMON!!!

*all of the following warp digivolutions are true except for Patamon.*

"Now everyone, all together!" Yelled Tai. "Tai, NO! We aren't all together yet…"Joe said.

"Yes we are!" Cried Mimi. "MIMI! You're alright!" Cried Sora. "Yes, I'm quite fine." Said Mimi as she looked into Matt's eyes. Sora looked at the two closer. They were holding hands! She was glad for both of them. Tai looked at Sora who was smiling softly. "What….Oh….Oh boy…"Said Tai. 

"Now, let's finish him off!" Cried Kari. "Now everyone, throw your attacks at the same time! Said Izzy. "You got it!" Said Wargreymon. 

TERAFORCE!!!

CRIMSON FLAME!!!

MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!!!

OCEAN LOVE!!

LOVING LIGHT!!!

TOUCH OF DESTINY!!!

SOLAR SUN SHOCK!!!

ICE WOLF CLAW!!!

"No, NO!!!" Piedmon yelled. The combined forces ripped though his body as he yelled in pain. "I'll get you next time..d..digidestined…" Piedmon said as he dissolved into thin air. 

"YEAH!!! WE BEAT HIM WE BEAT HIM!!!" Cried T.K as he and Kari danced around in circles. "alright!" Cried Joe. "We beat 'em Sora….we…we…" Tai was suddenly cut off by Sora leaping into Tai's arms. "OH Tai!!! I'm so happy!" Tai looked over at Matt, who had Mimi in his arms. Matt gave him a nodd. Tai took a deep breath. "Sora?….I have to tell you something.." Sora looked at Tai with her beautiful eyes. "Yes?" "Sora I….kindasortamaybeloveyou.Thisseemslikeagoodtimetotellyouso…." Sora just looked at Tai and giggled. "Oh, Tai, I love you too!" Tai met his lips to Sora's as he kissed her for the first time. 

  * Awww * 

"Mimi, I love you so much." Whispered Matt. "I love you too, Matt." Matt pulled Mimi ever so close to him not ever wanting to let her go. Mimi drew closer to Matt and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

"Hey, what's with everybody?" Asked Salamon. * The digimon have been reduced to their rookie forms or whatever. * " I don't know, but let's not get involved." Said Yokomon. "Uh, guys, I hate to break up this Kodac moment but look!" Said Izzy. "Huh? What's happening to the sky?" Cried Sora. 

"It's getting darker.." Said Joe. "But I thought we finished him off!" Said Kari. "I guess it's only just begun……." Said Matt. 

Well, what did you think? I 'd love some comments on the story. This is my first fanfic so be nice. Was it too mushy? Should I make a part two??? Please tell me. You can e-mail me at [palmonparadise@hotmail.com][1]

With comments, questions, or whatever. PLEASE sign the review! Thanks!

~Pally Mon~ 

   [1]: mailto:palmonparadise@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Yes!! The ending of Lost Love!!! * Loud cheer from large crowd * Well, almost the ending! 1 more part after this!

Disclaimer: Do I own digimon?? Maybe, maybe not…. Okay, I don't! happy?!

Dedication: Trinity and ~Lys~ You guys are great! ^_^ Now, enjoy!

P.S~ The plot is a bit different from the first part!

Lost Love~ Part2

The digidestined looked toward the darkening sky. Mimi cuddled into Matt's chest, while Matt gently stroked her hair.

"It'll be okay, Mimi. Izzy! What's going on here?" Demanded Matt. 

"Hold on. Let me check my pc." Said Izzy, laying his laptop on the ground, as he began hastily typing away.

The group peered over his shoulder, hoping to see what would come up. "There! It's a digimon called Apocalymon. He's made up of the hateful feelings towards Digimon."

"Really. Then where is he?" Asked Joe. 

"Right behind you!" Chuckled the being, a dark cloak hiding his body. 

The digidestined and their digimon gasped in horror at the monster before them. "You digidestined. Living in your lives of fun and glee. While I'm stuck here in pain, the only comfort is the loneliness of night. But that won't last for long!" Apocalymon shifted his gaze from person to person, stopping on the guardian of sincerity. 

Matt saw the form looking at Mimi, so he instinctively stepped in front of her. "Oh! I see. The rebel is protecting his princess! How disgusting! CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"

Apocalymon's hand formed into a whip, and headed straight for Matt. 

"MATT! LOOK OUT!" Gabumon shouted.

GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..

GARURUMON..

WEREGARURUMON…

METALGARURUMON…

The small dog like being was replaced with a large metal wolf, with two thin wings.

MetalGarurumon jumped in front of the beam, taking the full force of the blow. "METALGARURUMON!" Matt shouted, a look of fear on his face. MetalGarurumon fell back in pain, and de digivolved to Tsunomon. Matt ran over to his friend, scooping him up in his arms. 

"THAT'S IT BUDDY! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Yelled Tai. "Everyone attack!!" The digimon and their partners nodded in agreement.

AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..

GREYMON..

METALGREYMON…

WARGREYMON…

BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

BIRDRAMON..

BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..

GARUDAMON..

GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..

IKKAKUMON

IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO..

ZUDOMON..

PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO..

TOGEMON..

TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..

LILLYMON..

PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..

ANGEMON..

ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..

MAGNANGEMON..

GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..

ANGEWOMON..

The digimon raced towards their opponent, attacking it one by one, but one after another, they de digivolved. "Tai? I can't fight anymore. I'm too tired!" Cried Koromon. Tai gave a weak smile. "That's okay, pal. You did your best."

"Sorry, Joe. I'm all pooped out!" Gasped a very tired Bukamon. "Don't worry. We'll pull through."

"Yokomon!" Cried Sora.

"Motimon!" Gasped Izzy.

"Tokomon!" Yelled T.K.

"Nyaromon!" screamed Kari.

"Tanemon!" Shouted Mimi, running to her. Apocalymon smiled. "I don't think so. CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" Apocalymon shout out another beam, this time, wrapping itself around Mimi. 

"MIMI!" Matt screamed, running to her rescue. Apocalamon shook his head, and aimed a cannon at him. "NO Matt! Don't!" Mimi screamed, trying to break loose of the digimon's hold. 

"GIGA CANNON!" Cried Apocalymon. Matt was hit in the gut, as he was sent hurtling back towards the others.

"NO! We have to stop him!" Cried Tai, his palms sweating heavily. Sora laid a hand on his shoulder. "We can't Tai! We're defenseless!" Tai shoved Sora's hand off his shoulder. 

"Well we can at least try!" He shouted. 

"Sorry, digidestined. There's nothing you can do. Her sincerity is mine!" Apocalymon threw Mimi against a tree, and strapped her down. 

"Oh, this may sting a lot. But don't worry. I'll be over soon." 

Mimi sneered at Apocalymon. "Over my dead body…"

He looked shocked, but then gave out an evil smile. "I'll remember that. SINCERITY SNATCHER!" Apocalymon rammed on of his fists into Mimi's chest, causing her to scream in pain. 

"Oh! Just to make sure you all don't interfere, have fun with this electricity wall. Touch it, and you'll find a shocking surprise."

This others could only watch in horror as their friend was slowly becoming weaker. Matt held his head in his hands and cried. He didn't care if anyone saw him, he didn't want to loose Mimi. 

Matt's POV:

NO!No.. I can't lose her!! I love her! I've got to stop him! Matt looked over to Apocalymon and sneered. 

Normal POV:

Matt took off in a full sprint towards the digimon. 

"MATT, NO!" Screamed Tai, chasing after him. But it was too late. Apocalymon saw Matt coming. He halted from his procedure and looked to Matt. 

"Boy, you really do love her? So sad. Now, STAY AWAY!" He yelled, the wall activating. Matt charged right into it, but was thrown back by the voltage.

"MATT! What are you doing? You're going to kill yourself!" Screamed Tai, hoping to knock some sense into Matt. 

Matt clutched his stomach in pain, tears welling in his eyes. "Mimi. She's going to die if we don't help her! Just look at her!" Matt sobbed as Tai and the others looked to Apocalymon, who was smiling madly. 

Tai threw his face to the ground, as tears fell out of his eyes. "You have no idea how much I want to save her. But how?? HOW MATT?! HOW?!" He screamed, his fist flying to the ground. 

Over to Apocalymon:

"That's it. Come to pappa." Cooed Apocalymon, his fist rummaging around Mimi's heart. Mimi tried to stay strong, but found it useless. Her eyes began to droop, as she saw a bright green light come out her chest. Then, she blackened out as it left her body. 

Back to the others: 

They heard a loud laughter from Apocalymon, who held an extremely bright orb in his hands. "Boy! I sure will feel a lot better once I have this!"

The kids gasped at the sight of the glowing orb, which held an extremely bright tear in the middle. "Is..that her…sincerity?" Asked Joe. 

"Why yes it is! Rather beautiful like its owner." He said, shoving the orb into his stomach. "I'll save this for later."

"NOO!" Screamed Tanemon, who sobbed her heart out. "MIMI! MIMI! What's wrong with her!" 

Tanemon ran up to Mimi, but was stopped by the wall. She tumbled back, tears falling down her face. Tai bent down and picked her up, stroking her gently. 

"MIMI! LET US GO!" Screamed Matt, lifting himself off the ground, the rest of the digidestined surrounded around him.

"Well. I'm done here. For now. Bye!" Apocalymon snickered, waving off the electric fence. The restraints gave out on Mimi, sending her falling to the ground. 

Tai set Tanemon on the ground, and ran up and caught Mimi in his arms, her face pale and still. Sora and Matt infuriated with jealousy. 

"How dare he! Oh, Sora, remember. He's only worried for her." Said Sora.

"Matt, calm down, stop being jealous and go help!" Matt, Sora, and the others ran to Tai and Mimi. 

"Mimi? Mimi! Izzy how is she?" Asked Tai, cradling Mimi's limp from in his arms. Izzy picked up her hand and felt for a pulse. He placed her hand back down. "I've come to the conclusion that Mimi is barely alive. But, she's fading fast." 

"Mimi…" Cried Tanemon, rubbing her nose on Mimi's cheek. "Come on, Tanemon. Give her some space." Said Sora picking her up. 

"NO! Leave me..I failed her..I'm sorry Mimi! " She sobbed, running away. Sora pulled back hurt, but was comforted by Joe. "Give her some time." Sora nodded.

Matt walked up to Mimi and Tai. "May I?" He asked, his eyes watering. Tai saw the love in his eyes for her and nodded.

Matt clung to her limp form, tears wetting Mimi's dress. "I'm sorry, Mimi. I couldn't protect you. And now he had the thing that meant the most to you!" 

"Matt I-

"STOP!" Cried Matt, swatting Tai away. "Sorry, man."

Matt stood up and held Mimi in his arms. "We've got to save her." The group looked at him confusion. "How?" Asked Kari, finally speaking up. Matt stared into the distance, his eyes filled with rage. 

"We're going after him." 

~*~*~*~

Apocalymon:

"Well, that was easy!" Said Apocalymon, examining the crystal in his hands. "Too bad she has to die. Well, maybe not." Apocalymon placed the crystal in a diamond jar, the green radiating off the diamond. "I have an idea! I'll give her this old one! At least she'll live! I shouldn't be so kind, but at least she can join me so I won't be alone." 

Apocalymon lifted a black crystal, and threw it out the window, as it floated along in the air. 

"Soon my sweet. Soon we shall be reunited after all these years!" He laughed menacingly, watching the crystal disappearing from sight.

~*~*~*~

Back in the park:

"Don't worry, Matt. I'm sure she'll be fine." Said T.K, his heart reaching out to his brother. Matt smiled. "I sure hope so T.K."

"Hey! What's that Tai?" Asked Kari, pointing to a small black object in the sky. The others glanced at it, pondering what it was. 

"I don't know. Maybe it's just a bird." Suggested Yokomon. 

"No, It's a little thingy!" Said Koromon, his eyes glued to the object.

"That doesn't help! I think it's just some dust." Offered Tokomon.

"Your all wrong! It's a…well…it's.a-

"It's a crystal!" Exclaimed Tai, as the crystal floated into Tai's hands. Everyone crowded around Tai except Matt, who was holding Mimi. 

"What is it doing here?" Asked Joe, studying the object. Tai looked over the dark object in his hands, asking himself the same question. Tai suddenly felt a black aura wave over him.

"It looks like the one that came out of Mimi, but it's black. Do you think it should go into Mimi?" Sora asked. 

"Absolutely not! We don't even know what it is! I won't have it hurting Mimi!" Matt yelled, holding Mimi closer to him.

Tai walked over to Matt, and odd glow in his eyes. Matt looked at Tai uncertain, but covered Mimi from Tai's reach.

"Matt! I have a feeling about this! It MUST go into Mimi!" Tai moved his hand towards Mimi's chest, but Matt had jumped up.

"Tai! Aren't you rushing into things a little bit?" Matt asked, pushing Tai away. "NO Matt. I know what I'm doing! In order to survive, she needs this!" Tai shouted, trying to place the crystal into Mimi. 

"TAI?! What's wrong with you?! This isn't like you!" 

Tai's eyes turned a bright red. "That's because it isn't me.." Tai punched Matt, and sent him hurtling back into a tree. Tai caught the limp Mimi in his arms and smiled. 

"Tai! What are you doing? Keep away from her!" Shouted Joe, who ran into Tai. A black force field formed around Tai and Mimi, protecting them from harm. 

Tai looked at Mimi's pale face. "Sorry, Mimi." Tai was about to place the crystal into Mimi's heart when he stopped himself. Tai held his head in pain, the evil force screaming in anguish. 

"What's wrong with me?!" Tai's blood red eyes vanished, and the big brown eyes had reappeared. 

"Tai! That crystal is trying to take over him!" Shouted Izzy. Tanemon gasped from behind a bush. "No! Mimi! I've got to help her! But I can't digivolve!" Tanemon jumped to Tai, and tried her hardest to knock him over, but fell back instantly.

The brown eyes vanished once again, and returned to the bloodshot red. "Here Mimi." Tai snickered, his hand going through Mimi's chest. 

Mimi winced in pain, as a black aura covered her entire body, and finally soaking through her skin. As soon as the black covered her, Mimi screamed out in pain, her hands grasping at her chest.

Matt looked up from the tree that he had been thrown against, and gasped at Mimi in horror. "Mimi…No!" He screamed flying up to Mimi and Tai. 

Tai smiled as Mimi opened her eyes, the once warm friendly look, replaced with cold, hateful eyes. Tai set Mimi down, as he fell to the ground. "There is no need for you anymore, Tai…" 

"TAI!" Yelled Sora, running up to him and cradling him in her arms. "Mimi, what happened?" 

Mimi turned to Sora, who was holding Tai gently. "Stop it, Sora! Do you have ANY idea how sickening you are!" Sora gaped at Mimi in shock, her eyes tearing up from the comment. 

"Mimi, that wasn't very-

"I don't need a babysitter, JOE! I'm perfectly fine!" Snickered Mimi, her skin a deathly white. 

"Mimi?" "WHAT T.K?! Do you want a pacifier?!" T.K ran to his brother, his eyes watering at the remark.

"Mimi, stop this!" Izzy said, grabbing her wrists. Mimi sneered at Izzy, and loosened one hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Izzy. You could get hurt." Izzy looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Mimi's hand formed a black ball, preparing to attack.

"Izzy, I'm TELLING you! Let GO!" She screamed, trying to break loose. Izzy sneered, grasping tighter. Mimi smiled. "Fine. You asked for it!" Mimi rammed her fist into Izzy, the black ball blowing him off.

"IZZY!" Cried, Motimon, running over to his friend. "Are you ok?" Izzy opened his eyes, but shut them immediately, as he rolled over to his side.

"Izzy? Izzy!"

Matt gaped at the scene in front of him. What is happening here?! What did Tai do to her?! Matt looked down at Tai. Sora was still cradling his head, his face winced in pain.

Matt watched as the other children were knocked out of Mimi's way, as she slowly made her way to Matt.

"Hey, Matt." She said, her eyes turning red. 

Matt felt his throat tighten up. "Mimi? What happened? What's wrong?!" Matt took Mimi's hand and kissed it gently. 

Mimi's red eyes suddenly turned back to a bright hazel, her face flushing from the kiss. "Matt, I-I AHH!" Mimi screamed, holding her head in pain. Matt rushed to her side, holding her up from falling. 

"MIMI! What's wrong?" Matt asked, his eyes full of worry. Mimi rubbed her eyes, trying to remove Mimi's original hazel eyes. 

"Stop fighting me, Mimi! Your body is mine now!" Mimi said, obviously fighting her will. But the tone in her voice was much different than it used to be. It was a combo of Mimi's sweet angelic voice, mixed with a dark, raspy voice.

"You'll never get me!" Mimi's sweet voice rang out, trying to regain control of her body. Seconds later, they stopped. Mimi stood up and brushed herself off. "Well! That takes care of that whiner!" 

Matt stepped back as Mimi approached him. "Sorry! You're little girlfriend is gone! I'm much better anyway." She said, rubbing her leg against Matt's thigh. Mimi leaned in for a kiss, but Matt pushed her away. 

"The only Mimi I want is the loving sincere Mimi!" The evil Mimi giggled, closing her eyes. 

"How 'bout now, Matt?" She asked, her eyes hazel and her voice exactly like Mimi's. Matt turned away, leaning against a tree. 

"Oh! I see. Still nothing. Oh well, there's always Tai!" Matt's eyes shot up. "You will not go to Tai! You stole Mimi's body!" 

Mimi smiled, flying over to Tai. *A/N~ Yes, Mimi can fly now. * 

"Mimi! Stay away from him!" Cried Sora, holding Tai. "I'm not going to steal him Sora!" Mimi took her hand and brushed it across Tai's face. Tai's face muscles relaxed, as he fell asleep. 

"He'll be awake later. I've gotta fly. Well digidestined. Digimon? See ya!" Mimi looked over everyone, as they started to complain. "Wait! You can't go! We need to save Mimi!" Cried Kari, running up to her. 

"Kari, NO!" Cried Joe, running up to her. "Aw, how cute! Now, leave me!" Mimi threw another black orb, aiming it at Joe and Kari. Joe covered Kari as he took the full force of the blow. 

"JOE!" Cried Bukamon, going up to his partner. 

BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TO- 

Hey! I can't digivolve!!!

NYAROMON DIGIVOLVE TO..

Ah! I can't either!!

Mimi giggled, sending shivers up and down the digidestined's spines. "Just a little thing I do! Oh yeah, Tanemon! Come on!"

"What? Ah!" Tanemon shrieked, as she floated up to Mimi. "You're coming with me. Bye, Matt! Love you!" She cried, as she flew off into the sky. 

T.K, Kari, Sora, and Matt watched her fly off, their minds wondering what will happen next….

What will happen to Izzy, Joe, and Tai?? What the heck is up with Mimi? And what did Apocalymon mean when he said, we will be reunited??? All this and more will be answered in the next Lost Love, part3!!

And yes, I know it's a strange plot. This just popped into my mind, as I was typing away! PULEEZE r/r!! We authors now can tell how many peeps read our stories and don't review. But it's your choice! Please??

Email me at

palmonparadise@hotmail.com

Thanks and God bless!^_^


End file.
